The Hunger Games Peeta and Katniss romance
by HunterNicole331
Summary: Romance of almost all The Hunger Games people..


This is a short story about _The Hunger Games_. It involves Katniss, Peeta, Primrose, Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Rory, and Haymich. If you didn't read all The Hunger _Games_ books then please don't read this. It might have some spoilers. Sorry. If you do read this and like it please tell me and I'll write more. If you see a mistake ( there will be a lot) also, please tell me. Thanks a lot. Don't forget to READ!

_My version of The Hunger Games..._

Katniss and Peeta were at the meadow. Peeta almost had to beg Katniss to go

there. She never wanted to remember her old life with Primrose and Gale. She

wanted to live in the moment with Peeta and that's it. She didn't want her life

to be full of _The Hunger Games_ anymore. Finally she had her wish. Now that Coin

and Snow where dead everything was going to be ok. Or at least she hoped for it

to be.

" ok I have a surprise for you." Peeta says

" Peeta i don't want to be here."

" yeah but after today I hope u want to come here all the time." Peeta says

trying to get something off his chest.

"are you sure?"

"yes I'm positive." Peeta is about ready to explode.

"ok now you making me excited."

" well we are fixing the meadow back to before."

I scream in delight.

" Yay!" I scream then stop catching my breath.

"that is great news I miss the meadow so much I can't wait to have it back."

Yeah and that's not even the best news." he says grinning.

" really? I don't think anything can be better than that." I smile back

" well we found Madge." he is really grinning now.

" Oh my go..." I faint.

*. *. *.

The next hour I wake up with a huge headache. I look up and see Peeta looking

over me in his seat with a really worried face on ever. I think I see Haymich

passed out on the chair beside him. I yawn and start to get up. Peeta is

instantly out of his seat and right next to me.

"are you ok?" he asks

"yeah. I'm fine did I faint?"

" um yeah you did so I had to carry you home." he still looks really worried

"oh I'm sorry."

"no it's ok."

I nod and open the covers to let him in my bed.

" are you sure your ok?" he asks again

I nod again and he finally comes on the bed.

"finally" I breath

He laughs as I snuggle up beside him.

" I missed you." he breaths into my hair. It tickles and I laugh. He starts to

smile again hiding all of his worrying wrinkles. I kiss his neck and fall asleep

within ten minutes.

*. *. *.

For some reason I wake up on the downstairs couch. I sniff the air and smell

cake batter. I smile knowing Peeta is baking again and get up feeling great. I

yawn and walk into the kitchen to find Peeta covered in flour. I laugh and rap

my hands on his waist. He turns his head, looks at me and starts to smile.

" hey what are you making?" I ask

" cake." Peeta replies

" Peeta the baker's famous cake, yum." I say with a little laugh

Peeta turns around and kisses me. I smile against his lips.

" so how come I was on the couch?" I ask

" well I took you down here because I got lonely." he replies

" really how long was I out."

" a couple of hours, no big deal."

" oh ok, I missed you too." I say smiling.

He turns around again and kisses me. I take much farther than he thought I would

let it go. We move to the couch and start to make out. We stop and take a minute

to catch our breath.

" you know Katniss Everdeen , I love you." he says it so easily I have to believe it.

" I love you too, Peeta Mellark ."

He kisses my neck and slowly makes his way to my mouth. I giggle because he has

not shaven in a while, so I can feel his hairs against me.

" what is it?" he asks

" it's your beard." I say as I stroke his chin. He laughs and rubs his face

against my cheek. I'm laughing really hard now and so is he. We are sitting on

the couch laughing at each other when Haymich walks in.

" did you tell her yet?" He asks

"no. Not yet want to tell her now?" Peeta asks

" tell me what?" I ask losing my patience

" we'll before you passed out Peeta told you that they found Madge." Haymich

says. He gives Peeta a warning look and walks back out the door. I turn to Peeta

and look for answers.

" you found Madge? Really are you joking? Because that's not a funny joke if you

ask me."


End file.
